


Golden Angel, Silver Hair

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Starfleet, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: Someone has a crush. And inappropriate thoughts.





	Golden Angel, Silver Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from but it wanted out. I know I said I'm not gonna write anything again, but I suddenly found myself in the mood again after months of not being able to type even one word and yeah, well... funny how a writer's mind works sometimes.
> 
> Also, I'm not even sorry. Because Christopher Pike is GORGEOUS and we all know it.

_ **U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D** _

_ **Captain's Quarters** _

Picard sat down at his desk, reached inside his desk drawer, pulled out a holopicture and activated it.  
  
The man he found himself looking at was, simply speaking, gorgeous.  
  
The blue eyes.  
  
The silver-gray hair.  
  
The tight old-fashioned Starfleet uniform that left very little to the imagination.  
  
_'Pull yourself together, Jean-Luc - he was a fellow officer!'_  
  
A very attractive fellow officer.  
  
Picard touched a small button and the holopic began to move: The man put his hands on his hips and then he smiled broadly.  
  
_'Mon Dieu.'_  
  
That smile.  
  
What would it have been like to be the person this man smiled at?  
  
What would it have been like to share this man's life?  
  
And bed?  
  
_'JEAN-LUC!'_  
  
Picard briefly closed his eyes and then opened them again - he knew it was utterly inappropriate to have such thoughts. Not only had the man been a fellow officer, he had also had a rather tragic fate, and it therefore didn't seem right to have such fantasies about him, and yet...  
  
He touched the button on the picture again and the man moved once more - and this time he also spoke.  
  
"Bridge crew, gimme a roll call."  
  
Picard inhaled sharply when he heard the voice - it was like pure electricity, a short spark that seemed to somehow focus on a rather intimate area of his body.  
  
What had it been like to serve on the man's ship? To hear that voice on the ship's intercom? Or, even better, to be able to admire his commanding presence right there on the bridge?  
  
Picard bit his lower lip.

_'You are - once again- choosing a dangerous path, Jean-Luc. Remember what happened the last time you let your thoughts carry you away like this?'_  
  
Yes, he remembered. The rush of passion. The way his hand hand had felt when he had imagined it to be the man's hand, sliding up and down his hard co-  
  
**_"Riker to Picard."_**  
  
The voice was like a cold shower for Picard, clearing his mind of the rather explicit thoughts and possibly also actions it had been ready to explore.  
  
He raised his hand and touched his communicator. "Yes, Number One?"  
  
_**"We have encountered a strange nebula, sir. Could you come to the bridge?"**_  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
Picard stood up, switched off the holopic and shoved it back into the depths of his desk drawer.  
  
No need to risk for anyone to find out that he, Jean-Luc Picard, invincible authority figure and flagship captain, had a rather intense crush on Christopher Pike.


End file.
